Punishment
by Ilovenateriver
Summary: Sakura and Ino are being pushed by having to volunteer at a mental hospital where they meet the couple Naruto and Gaara, the super smart Shikamaru and the lonely prince Sasuke.


_**Sakura and Ino are being pushed by having to volunteer at a mental hospital where they meet the couple Naruto and Gaara, the super smart Shikamaru and the lonely prince Sasuke.**_

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

Sakura

"I can't believe they are making us volunteer at a mental hospital"

I complain to my best friends Ino

"come now its not that bad" she says

"our parents suck" I complain.

Our parents are punishing us for sneaking boys into our house, so sue me that I like bots I don't see what the big deal is.

"at least we are not grounded" she tried

"true but still I don't want to spend my summer helping out with a bunch of crazies"

she laughed "my dads best friend son is in that hospital"

"really?"

"oh yeah he is a complete genius but had a bad mental breakdown and tried to drill into his brain"

oh my god, I am going to get killed or something

"he actually gave my dad the idea"

"well they are getting more creative"

I laughed

"come on I bet it wont be as half as you think"

"Ino I agree that this probably wont be bad but it is not going to fun, we don't know what kind of people we will be dealing with"

she sighed

"I see your point but who knows"

I shrug.

Naruto

"Gaara wake up"

I try shaking my boyfriend awake

"what?" he grumbles

"we are getting more helper people we can make new friends"

I bounce in his bed

"if any of those things come near me"

I straddle his hips

"Gaara please"

he sighs and takes the pillow off of his face

"you know Granny isn't going to assign anyone to you" I smile.

Gaara doesn't do well with people, but Shakaku is even worse then Gaara. Shakaku lives in Gaara's head and he loves me as much as Gaara but we still try to keep him at bay

"will you be nice to the person who is assigned to me?"

he grabs my hips and flips us so he is on top

"you are ours Naruto never forget that" he growled,

I laughed and ran my hands through his hair

"I love you too much to even think about another"

he smiles and kisses my lips, I love the feel of his lips on mine, he is so perfect and way to beautiful to truly love me

"hey at least come meet them" I jump up

"please" I beg him,

"Naruto I am staying here"

he kissed my forehead

"but how about I drawl you a picture"

he gave me a small smile

"promise?"

"of course I would never lie to you" he says

"plus I have plans for tonight Kakashi said he is going to drop something off for our one year anniversary"

"really?"

he chuckles

"yes now go meet this stupid person but if they touch you let me know"

he landed forward and started kissing my neck

"Gaara your going to leave marks"

I hear him chuckle, I know that's why he is doing it, I love Gaara but man is he possessive, he bit down on my neck, I moan

"good boy"

he came back up and kisses my nose

"go maybe you can bring your new friend by later and I will be nice"

I smile

"thanks Gaara"

I get up and leave. I run into the common room.

"hey guys" I say

"do you ever calm down I swear they need to up your doses" said Shikamaru

"come on we get to make new friends"

"Gaara not coming?" said Kiba

"no you know how he gets around new people"

he laughed

"yeah remember Sasuke's first day he almost choked him to death"

"Gaara has been getting better" I defended my boyfriend

"whatever no one cares we all love Gaara anyway" said Shikamaru

"where is Saskue?" I ask

"probably trying to hide at least Gaara doesn't have to be here"

"he said I could bring my person to meet him later and Kakashi has something for our one year knowing him it is probably lube"

Kiba laughed

"to much information" said Shino

"oops sorry" I laugh

"but I just love Gaara and I'm excited to make some new friends"

"I see the moron is here"

I look over at Sasuke

"oh be quite we are going to have fun"

"Naruto I pity the person who gets you" says Sasuke

"I know you don't mean it you love me" I smile

"hn"

Sasuke is my best friend.

"now that we have that out of the way and before Gaara kills him for touching his precious little pumpkin why don't we all just be quite until they get here" said Kiba

"okay"

I sat next to him.

Sakura

"okay here are the names of the people you will be visiting with" said the doctor named Shizune

"Ino will be with Shikamaru, Sakura with Sasuke, Hinata with Kiba, Neji with Shino and Tenten with Naruto"

Sasuke, interesting name

"looks like you got your dads friends son"

Ino shrugged "not surprising"

I smile at my friend Hinata

"so you got someone named Kiba"

she smiled "yes I hope he is nice"

I nodded, though most likely it will not be the case. We walk down a white hall into a room

"hi" yelled a blond boy running up to us

"I'm Naruto who are you? Are you fun? Who has me? I hope you are all nice, will you girls be my friend?"

wow that was a lot, though I kind of like him, he is very hipper though

"hello Naruto I'm Tenten, I'm assigned to you" said Tenten

"great will you be my friend"

he has this dorky but very cute smile on his face

"okay" she smiled at him

"oh how rude of me, what' the rest of your names?"

"I'm Sakura"

"Hinata"

"Neji"

"Ino"

"okay Naruto back off and let them meet their new friends"

he nodded "okay"

"Sasuke this is Sakura"

she pointed to a boy with raven hair and dark eyes, he seems bored but he is very hot. He has to be the most attractive boy I have ever seen. I shake my head he is a patient in a mental hospital

"hi"

I smile at him

"hn" he says,

"what would you like to do?" I ask

"I don't care" he sits down at a table

"so tell me about you"

"you first"

I nod "okay well I am 16, I go to Konhona high, my best friend is also volunteering here, her name is Ino"

he nodded "I'm 16 as well, my best friend is that moron Naruto, I was at a different hospital but they transferred me here about a year ago"

"he is the hyper blond one?"

he nodded "yes"

"how did you two become friends?"

"his boyfriend tried to kill me"

what?

"he's gay?"

"is that surprising?"

"well yeah I know a lot of gay guys so I didn't peg him as one but why did his boyfriend try to kill you? Was he visiting or something"

he chuckled "no Gaara is a patient here like the rest of us but he is more dangerous"

I raise an eyebrow

"we are the most highly functional teenaged boys here, Gaara is as well at times but its better that he is left alone"

"why did he try to kill you?"

"he thought I was a threat to him and Naruto, Gaara is calm and quiet but his other side Shakaku is a killer that's why he is here he killed a couple of people"

I froze, he is a murderer, should he be in jail?

"they couldn't prove he did it but he was still put here, Naruto has been here the longest"

I nod, okay so not okay,

"wait how did that hyper kid end up with a murderer?"

he smiled

"no one knows they just love each other"

I nodded

"what about you?" I ask

"I'm not interested in that"

"but if you were would it be a boy or a girl?"

please say you are not gay, your too hot to be gay

"a girl" he said.

Whew that's a relief

"so they told us we can take you outside, do you want to go for a walk?"

he nodded

"great"

I smiled and we walked out of the hospital.

Gaara

I am sleeping under my bed when I hear Naruto walk into my room, I crawl out of it

"you didn't come see me"

I say

"sorry Tenten and I were talking, her boyfriend is one of the volunteers, he is weird and never smiles, they seem like nice people, I think Sasuke likes a girl named Sakura, I think they would be cute, of I got us something when I went out today"

he pulled out two black bracelets

"one for you and one for me" he smiled

"do you want to see what I drew you?"

he nodded

"here"

I hand him my sketch book, I drew him sleeping in my bed, which is my favorite way to wake up

"awwww its beautiful Gaara"

he kisses me

"did Kakashi stop by?"

I nodded

"he gave me a huge tub of lube, said we need to calm down"

he laughed

"I can't keep my hands off of you Gaara"

I smile

"I know"

I growled, he likes it when I get like this, he enjoys being submissive.

"good boy"

I kiss him,

"tonight is all about you Naruto"

he blushed

"what about you?"

I chuckled

"don't worry we both will be feeling this for a few days"

he smiles

"okay"

_**Should I continue? Follow and comment **_


End file.
